Lui, moi, et son piano (Lucy x Zeleph)
by LittleCeil
Summary: Je viens l'écouter tous les jours après les cours. Sa musique m'apaise, mais elle est pourtant terriblement triste. Le soir où je ne l'ai pas entendu jouer, j'ai décidé de pénétrer son jardin secret, je n'ai jamais regretté ce jour-là.


_Je viens l'écouter tous les jours après les_ _c_ _ours. J'aime la manière dont il joue. J'aime la musique qu'il crée. J'aime l'écouter. Mais je ne le vois jamais. Il y a toujours cette porte qui nous sépare. Cette porte que je crois infranchissable. Je n'oserai jamais l'ouvrir pour le voir jouer rien qu'une fois, même si j'aimerai beaucoup. Sa musique m'apaise, mais elle est pourtant terriblement triste. Les airs qu'il joue sont toujours mélancoliques et remplis de peine. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne le connais pas. Alors je ne fais que l'écouter en silence._

Après les cours, la blonde se rend au même endroit et se cale contre la porte, attendant que la musique commence. Mais rien ne vient. Les minutes s'écoulent sans qu'il ne commence à jouer. Puis en collant son oreille contre la porte, la jeune fille distingue des sanglots. Elle se relève, interloquée. D'habitude lorsqu'il est triste, il joue pour évacuer ses maux, mais là. Il n'aurait même pas l'envie de faire quelques notes ?

La blonde hésite à regarder derrière cette porte. Elle pose lentement sa main sur la poignée et se décide à la baisser, poussant doucement la porte en bois. Elle voit d'abord une pièce vide, puis finit par remarquer le pianiste au centre de la pièce, assis face à son piano. Elle ferme doucement la porte derrière elle et s'approche doucement du brun qui semble calmer ses pleurs. Dans le plus grand silence, elle prend place à côté de lui sur le petit siège et commence à le fixer. Elle détaille son visage. Ses yeux sombres et emplis de tristesse sont gonflés et rouges. Ses cheveux noirs retombent sur son visage aux traits fins. Il a les mains posées sur ses genoux comme si elles se trouvaient sur les touches blanches et noires de son piano.

« Tu devrais partir, lâche-t-il d'une voix douce, Je ne suis pas quelqu'un a fréquenté. »

La blonde fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je t'écoute jouer du piano tous les jours. Et j'ai remarqué que tout ce que tu jouais était triste. Pourquoi ? tente-t-elle doucement.

\- Je suis seul. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un a fréquenté. Tu devrais t'en aller.

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Tu ne vas pas bien et je ne veux pas te laisser seul comme ça. Tu peux me parler…

\- Pourquoi persistes-tu à m'adresser la parole ?

\- Je veux connaître la cause de ton chagrin tel que tu ne peux même pas jouer.

\- Pars et je me sentirai déjà un peu mieux. » lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux.

La blonde arqua les sourcils en les fronçant un peu en même temps. Elle avait voulu bien faire, mais elle s'était carrément faite jeter. Elle était triste pour lui de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, mais elle était aussi en colère qu'il l'est repoussée de cette manière. Elle se décida à se lever, pour sortir de la pièce. Avant de refermer derrière elle, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, puis claqua la lourde porte de bois derrière elle.

 _Je ne comprends pas. Je ne le comprends pas. Je n'y parviens pas._ _Je voulais seulement l'aider. Pourquoi s'est-il autant braqué ? Pourquoi s'est-il autant renfermé ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas expliquer sa tristesse. Ça le soulagerait tellement d'en parler… Même si ça n'efface pas les peines, parler fait du bien. Ça nous désencombre d'un poids. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à comprendre le pianiste. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement moi qui ne peut pas le comprendre. Peut-être que sa façon d'évacuer, c'est de jouer du piano. Je n'aurais jamais du ouvrir cette porte._

Ou au contraire, elle avait peut-être bien fait.

Le pianiste était encore sur son tabouret, face à son instrument, la tête baissée de la même manière. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche. Non. Ceux qui s'étaient approchés de trop près, il les regrettait aujourd'hui. Alors il ne préfère plus s'attacher à personne. Même s'il en a besoin. Même s'il le désire. Il ne doit pas. Cette jeune fille blonde de toute à l'heure. Elle ne doit plus revenir. Et même si pour ça, il a du être distant et froid, c'est mieux comme ça. Peut-être qu'il lui glissera un mot d'excuses un jour…

Les jours passèrent, s'en suivirent les semaines puis les mois. Les feuilles brunes des arbres étaient toutes tombées bien assez vite, laissant leur place à la couverture blanche de l'hiver, étant succédé presque aussitôt par les bourgeons naissant des cerisiers. Le jeune fille venait toujours. Il le savait. Il sentait sa présence derrière la porte. Alors, un soir, après une musique, il se leva, avança jusque la porte, pour y glisser un papier.

La blonde se redressa en saisissant la feuille de papier, sur laquelle une seule phrase était notée.

" _Mille pardons."_

Son écriture était si belle. Il avait du écrire ces deux mots à l'encre de chine, et à la plume. Elle ne saurait en expliquer réellement la cause, mais ces excuses la touchèrent vraiment. Si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Et sans trop réfléchir, encore chamboulée par la phrase qu'elle venait de lire, elle se pressa pour ouvrir la porte. Elle cru sentir vaguement ses joues devenir humides, mais elle fut trop occupée à chercher le pianiste du regard pour s'en apercevoir. Elle le prit dans ses bras, pleurant doucement sur son épaule. Elle murmura un faible « Merci » dans le cou du jeune homme, surpris par ses gestes. N'aimant pas l'idée qu'elle pleure, il passa lentement ses bras dans son dos recourbé puis la berça au rythme de ses battements de coeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il se rassied sur son tabouret de bois, recouvert de velour, après avoir fermer la porte, puis lui intima de l'imiter. La blonde ne se fit pas prier, et le dévisagea tendrement, sentant qu'il allait prendre parole. Effectivement, l'instant d'après, il fit un long récit, prenant de longues pauses entre chaque phrase.

« J'avais un frère. Il s'appelait Natsu. Je l'aimais plus que quiconque. Lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, il venait me voir, un sourire innocent plaquer sur les lèvres. Je n'arrivais jamais à lui en vouloir. Et puis… Un jour… Il est mort. Par ma faute. Parce que je l'aimais. Parce que je voyais toute la vie en lui. Parce que je suis maudit… Ensuite, je connus Mavis. Elle aussi je l'aimais. Et elle aussi m'aimait. Elle était si enjouée, si drôle, si intéressante, si… si vivante. Elle aussi est morte. Alors j'ai compris. Plus j'aime quelqu'un et plus je vois la vie en lui, plus il a de chances de mourir. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'approches pour cette seule et unique raison. Excuse-moi si j'ai été maladroit avec toi. »

La blonde arqua ses sourcils, touchée qu'il lui aie ouvert son coeur et qu'il s'excuse de vive voix.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de t'isoler…

\- Mais il le faut ! Je suis un danger pour ceux qui m'approchent et qui s'attachent trop à moi ! »

Elle ne sut plus quoi lui répondre. Tout ce qu'elle sut faire c'est de le dévisager en silence.

Doucement, il se mit à jouer un nouvel air au piano. La blonde ferma les yeux, et posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Le brun frémit à ce contact, puis se détendit en laissant ses doigts glisser sur les touches d'ivoire.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda la blonde soudainement sans relever la tête.

\- Zeleph. » souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

La blonde laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Ça te va bien. » répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

Elle se laissa bercer par la mélodie de Zeleph, après lui avoir vaguement dit son prénom.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais être aux côtés du pianiste l'apaisait. Elle appréciait sa présence. Elle décida même de s'abandonner aux pays des songes, confortablement calée contre son épaule chaude, pendant que lui, imperturbable, jouait sans discontinuer.

Il commettait les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Il la laissait l'approcher. Il s'attachait. Lui aussi, aimait la sentir à ses côtés. Elle aussi, le rassurait. La seule chose différente entre aujourd'hui et avant, était la présence de ce piano. Peut-être qu'avec ce simple instrument, les choses pouvaient changer. Peut-être qu'il pouvait laisser son coeur le guider sans angoisser à l'idée qu'elle meurt elle aussi. Peut-être.

Ou peut-être pas.

Il gardait toujours la même position, sans ne bouger rien d'autre que ses doigts. On pourrait presque le confondre avec une statue de cire, si l'on ne voyait pas son visage être déformé par tout un tas d'émotions et de sentiments. Tantôt un sourire, tantôt des larmes. Et elle, elle l'observait, allongée sur le piano à queue, les yeux fermés.

Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Peut-être bien oui. Parfois, elle ressentait le besoin de se sentir plus importante que ce piano. Parfois, elle voulait que ses mains ne l'effleure qu'elle plutôt que cet instrument massif. Parfois, elle souhaitait qu'il l'ouvre les yeux pour la regarder elle, et non pas les touches noires et blanches du clavier qui ne cessaient de chanter. Oh, oui. Elle aimerait.

Elle était posté dans son dos, debout. Elle passa sensuellement ses bras sur ses épaules, autour de son cou, puis jusque sur son torse, profitant d'avoir la tête sur son épaule pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle sentait que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. Ça la fit sourire. Elle avait alors l'impression de soudainement lui plaire, mais qu'il ne voulait pas le lui montrer, toujours ses mains se baladant de gauche à droite sur le clavier. Devait-elle oser aller vers lui ? Elle sentit son torse se réchauffer sous ses mains qui n'avaient pas encore bouger. Alors elle se décida.

Elle fit le tour du tabouret, passa sous ses bras afin de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si elles avaient simplement été attirées contre elles, comme des aimants. C'était son premier baiser. Sa première fois à embrasser un garçon. Et pourtant c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Jamais elle ne s'en serait cru capable. En n'entendant plus la mélodie du piano, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement contre les croissants de chairs du pianiste. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait gagné face au piano. Elle se sépara, reprenant une inspiration.

Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle si subitement embrassé ? A ce moment là, une multitude de questions vinrent lui brouiller l'esprit. Mais, ses mains précédemment posées sur les touches, vinrent délicatement s'enrouler autour de la taille de la blonde. Puis cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter entre leur deux corps. Et ça lui était étrangement agréable. Il l'observa escalader le piano à queue, produisant un son discordant lorsque ses pieds s'appuyèrent sur le clavier. Elle fit tomber ses vêtements, glissant sur le sol, tout autour. Il admira ses formes et ses courbes dans les moindre détails, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye face à lui. Sa position aurait pu paraître vulgaire aux yeux de n'importe qui, mais là, il la trouva étonnement gracieuse et sensuelle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Alors, maladroitement, il décida de l'imiter, quittant ses vêtements à son tour et s'allongeant au dessus d'elle. Délicatement, il replaça ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, avant de l'embrasser avec la même tendresse. Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Elle se laissa faire, passa lentement ses mains dans son dos. C'était sa première fois. Elle essayait d'entreprendre certains mouvements.

Elle lui plaisait. Elle avait vu juste. Pour une fois, elle avait osé. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait bien fait d'oser.

Il cessa de jouer lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la pièce. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Et sans un mot, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, une fois de plus, attirées les unes contre les autres, comme des aimants.

« Je t'aime. » lui susurra-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il prit une inspiration avant de lui souffler un « Moi aussi. ». Puis il ferma les yeux, ayant trop peur de voir son corps s'effriter pour former un petit tas de cendre à ses pieds. Mais en sentant une main lui caresser la joue, il souleva les paupières, et la vis sourire. Ce sourire illumina son visage, elle était tout simplement rayonnante. Et surtout pleine de vie.

« Joue pour moi, lui demanda-t-elle alors. S'il te plaît. »

Le brun n'attendit pas qu'elle le lui redemande pour commencer à jouer un air doux, mélancolique, sensuel aussi.

Avait-il enfin le droit d'aimer ? Était-ce un simple piano qui avait changer les choses ? A l'heure actuelle, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il voulait juste vivre cet amour qui voulait bien de lui.


End file.
